She's Staring at Me with Those Electric Eyes
by bluebeautiful
Summary: New Summary: She's a Hunter. He thinks it was better when she wasn't. She denies the truth. He embraces it. She thinks they are just friends. He knows better. The day she sees him with the black roses changes everything. Thalico. I don't own PJO or HOO.
1. Chapter 1: Wait, WHAT?

**Hello!**

**This is my first fanfiction. No flames please. Constructive critisism accepted. After Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO :(**

Thalia's POV

I led the Hunters down Half-Blood Hill. We were at Camp because Artemis had gone off on a meeting to Olympus about some monster and a few of Aphrodite's "experiments". Poor mortals.

I caught a glimpse of honey-coloured curls and the next thing I knew, I was being tackled by a blonde monster aka Annabeth.

"Thalia! You're here!" she shrieked before letting me go. One of my Hunters, Erin, helped me up. Percy ran up after her and tossed a casual "Hey, Pinecone Face" at me before whispering something in Annabeth's ear. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the Demeter cabin.

Too late.

A small explosion rocked the valley as the said cabin went _boom! _Through the smoke, I could see three brown haired kids running away towards the forest. The Stolls and their little apprentice/brother had thought up of a new prank. Percy held up three fingers and mouthed _3...2...1_

"STOLLS!" Katie's voice rang shrilly. A smaller, yet fierce voice hollered after her, "TJ!" I shot a questioning glance at Percy. He grinned and said, "They asked Leo to rig up a small bomb. Annabeth's in charge of the new Hermes kid, TJ, but then she saw you and abandoned him. Guess that was enough time to blow something up. Oh, and the one who shouted "TJ!'" is Sophie, Katie's new younger sister."

Should've known it was the usual Camp chaos.

I brought the Hunters to the Artemis cabin and dismissed them. Then, Piper caught up and we talked about what Jason would like for his birthday. When she left, I turned to go, but heard a familiar voice behind me. "Thalia?"

Nico di Angelo.

I faced him and sucked in a breath. He had grown taller and more muscular. His black curls fell over his amazing copper eyes perfectly. He wore a black aviator jacket and black jeans. His Stygian iron sword hung at his hip. He looked..._ gorgeous._

Wait - _what?_

"Thalia?"

I snapped to attention. He was peering at me with concerned eyes. I felt myself grow hot. He saw my red face and took a step back. "Er, are you okay?"

I raised my eyebrows in an effort to stay cool. "Yeah, if you'd stop _looking_ at the _Lieutenant of Artemis._"

It was his turn to blush. "Well, you looked kind of... pale."

"And this is coming from the Son of Hades, all round emo dude."

"I'm not emo!"

"Yeah, _right._"

"Oh, c'mon! I just _like_ wearing black."

"Whatever. I've got to go. Catch you later." With that, I turned my heels and marched into the Artemis cabin. Luckily, all the Hunters had gone to archery practice, so no one could see me in my flushed state. I sat down on a bunk and thought, _What is wrong with me?_


	2. Chapter 2: Advice From Seaweed Brain

**Hello fellow readers!**

**I just decided to update. Thanks to my friends, YC, SE and Ash, for their ideas (especially YC, she's really good at this fanfiction thing)!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own PJO. You should know by now.**

Nico's POV

I shuffled away from the Artemis cabin, my face still burning. Thalia totally blew me off! I sighed. For the millionth time that summer, the image of her lips on mine popped into my head. Massaging my temples, I pushed the thought out of my mind. I had enough problems.

I headed over to the Poseidon cabin, hoping Percy wasn't making out with Annabeth.

"Percy?" I called from outside the Poseidon cabin. I couldn't go in, or the walls would promptly fall on my head. Uncle Poseidon's the most laid back of the Big Three, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't kill me if he could.

"Yeah?" I was in luck. He was just fixing up his car, a Mustang, as a thank you present for saving the world from the gods. Among other things.

"How did you get a girl?"

He looked up. "Annabeth was the one who kissed me."

Oh. Right.

"What happened next?"

"We got dumped into the lake and had the first underwater kiss. Why? Which girl are you trying to get?"

I froze. If I told Percy I had a crush on Thalia, he would never let me live it down.

"Er, no one. I-I was curious." I stammered. He raised his eyebrows but he didn't question it.

"Well, I have to go. I'm taking Annabeth out on a date. Bye!" He said and drove off. I watched him go and sighed. I was doing that a lot these days.

Another new Hermes kid was flirting with Annabeth's youngest sister, Zoe. The boy, Josh or Jake or whatever, oh yeah Jack, said something. Zoe just smirked and hit him with her book. Then she stalked away with a small smile.

I walked back to my cabin, wondering how in Hades I was going to win Thalia Grace's heart.

**Finished!**

**Just in case you guys are wondering, no, it's not Zoe Nightshade reincarnated or something. I just like the name Zoe.**

**And I forgot to ask in the last chapter, so R and R? *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3: Ideas To Win Thalia Over

**First off, I'm so, so sorry for not updating! But I have some tests and exams and all that, so I probably won't be able to update regularly until June, or at least late May. Again, really, really sorry!**

**Secondly, thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Thirdly, no, I don't own PJO. I thought we went through this.**

Nico's POV

I lay on my bunk, wondering, wondering, wondering about... Yeah, Thalia. I am hopelessly in love with her. But she isn't. Is she?

I needed help. Now. And there was only one cabin that could do that. The Aphrodite cabin. I really hope that pink took a break or went on vacation or whatever. Plus the perfume. _Ack!_

I headed over there, holding my breath, just in case. There were two girls sitting out on the front. Don't expect me to remember their names or anything. They all look the same to me. Aphrodite really has a _lot_ of children...

They looked up at me when I went over. One, with curly black hair and sky blue eyes, asked, "Yes?"

I shuffled my feet. Impatiently, they waited. The blonde took out her dagger. At first, I thought I was going to get my led amputated or something, but she just started drawing something on the ground. Finally, I blurted out, "I need some advice. About how to get a girl."

They perked up immediately. "Perfume!" The curly haired girl squealed. The blonde shook her head. "Shannon, I don't think his type likes perfume." Yeah, me no think Thalia like sweet smells. "Maybe, flowers?"

Shannon nodded. "Yeah, let's see... Ooh! Black flowers! For emo people!" Why does everyone think I'm emo?

The blonde smiled. "Great! Black... Roses!" I think. This might actually work.

"Thanks." I said. The blonde replies, "All in the name of love. I'm Lana, by the way. My sister is Shannon."

I gave a quick nod and hurried away. I had no time for introductions. I probably would forget their names anyway.

I thought of something when I got to my cabin. Persephone, who is Demeter's daughter, hates me. And she's the goddess of springtime. Plus, Demeter isn't on my fanclub list. So where was I going to get my roses?

Oh, Styx.

**Like it? Hate it? Oh-please-have-longer-chapters it? I won't know until you review!**


	4. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"For those of you who thought this was another chapter, I'm sorry. This is an A/N. This story is going on hiatus because I'm busy and I have writer's block. I will post a new chapter at the start of June. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm really sorry. /p 


	5. Chapter 4: One Month For Roses

**SORRY! I know I promised you a chapter at the end of May but I had stuff to do and a vacation to go to (there was no internet connection, I pretty much died). So here it is. The new chapter. DUN DUN DUUUUN! **

**And I noticed I always do Nico's POV. I have, seriously. But I have to continue on like this because Nico's the one doing all the preparation for Thalico. But the chapter after this will be Thalia's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan hasn't passed his genius-ness to me yet. Darn.**

Nico's POV

No luck yet. I just got kicked out of the Underworld by a very gleeful Persephone, happy that she could do something to make me miserable, besides turning into a dandelion or a rose or some other plant-thing.

I had gone down there to ask (fine, beg) Persephone for a bouquet of flowers to give Thalia, my secret crush. It hadn't worked. Persephone hated all children of Hades, which I didn't get, because Persephone hated my dad to begin with, so why hate my dad's girlfriends? She should be happy! Hades doesn't love her after all! Get out of the Underworld!

But she did, because her brain works weirdly, and as a result of that weirdness, I DON"T GET MY ROSES! ARGH!

My bedroom started to darken and a crack appear on the floor. Little bone mice scuttled around my bed. I got control over myself and started to think.

* * *

I went to meet Demeter at the Demeter cabin. I thought she did that just to see my face when the ivy starts strangling me. Gods, I hated that bossy cereal-obsessed woman. But she was my only hope when it came to getting Thalia to date me.

Ugh, now I sounded like one of those Aphrodite kids.

And then Demeter came, a suspicious expression on her face.

"What is it you want, death spawn?" she barked. I winced. "I want... to make a compromise with you."

"What compromise?" she asked, still suspicious. I told her, "I'll eat cereal everyday for a month if you convinced your daughter to do me the favour asked her just now. Do you accept?"

That was pretty much my plan. Took forty minutes, too. Now, I depended on Demeter's okay to do the job.

She thought it over. I held my breath. Katie and Sophie stared at me from their window, wide-eyed and gaping. S'not everyday you see your mother's arch enemy's son with your mom, talking. And your mom not killing said arch enemy's son.

"Very well," she conceded, and I let my breath out in a rush. "But first," she held up her right hand, "tell me what the favour is."

"PersephonehastosendmeblackroseseverydayuntilIaskThaliaout," I said in one breath. She raised her eyebrows; I was impressed she caught that.

"Did Aphrodite poison your drink?" she asked. I shook my head. "Fine. I will go to my daughter now." Then, there was a flash, and she was gone.

On the floor was a box of cereal, with a Post-It note stuck on it. The note read, _Your one month starts tomorrow._

**That was pretty much the longest chapter I've written. Yippee!**

**The idea for the compromise was from my friend YC. I give thanks to her brilliance. She should be in Athena's cabin.**

**Hopefully, I can update again soon, but no promises. Look what happened last time.**

**Start up the reviews again, Thalico is ready to roll!**


	6. Chapter 5: I Didn't See It Coming

**Yaaay two updates in three days! Personal record! I'm a really lazy person, so this is good.**

**And I have an announcement: I will start answering reviews. But I won't answer the ones from May, just that one review for Chapter Five.**

**To The Underestimated Truth: I know, right? Sucks to have evil stepmothers.**

**And now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ... Copy and Paste from the other chapters, why don't you?**

Thalia's POV

Nico hadn't come to see me in two days. I saw him around camp, looking edgy. I felt ... disappointed that he's not coming over regularly. Last summer, we were really close.

I shook my head, clearing my head of the thought. _Focus, _I tell myself, _Archery._ I aim for bullseye, but the arrow goes _way_ to the left.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" Harper asked me. Usually, I was the best at archery practice. I forced a smile and nod. _What's wrong with you? _I scold mentally. I pull another arrow out from my quiver and try again. This time, I can do it easily.

All through archery, I kept Nico out of my mind and found that I could concentrate. Hmm.

I led the walk back to the Artemis cabin. There, a surprise waited for us on the doorstep. Everyone froze when they saw it.

A bouquet of black roses.

~Shock! Horror! Line Break!~

I scooped the roses up, hands was a note.

_To Thalia Grace._

_Hopelessly In Love With You,_

_Your Secret Crush._

By this time, everyone was talking. Harper asked me, "Who's it for, Lieutenant?"

My voice trembled as I replied, "Me."

The murmuring got louder. Harper asked me again, "Would you like me to dispose of it?"

I wanted to nod, but instead found myself saying, "I'll handle it."

I threw most away, but kept one under my pillow.

That night, I had a strange dream. I was looking at the rose, when suddenly, I saw Nico's face in the petals. He smiled at me and recited, "To Thalia Grace. Hopelessly In Love, Your Secret Crush."

Weird.

* * *

We-I-continued get those roses. Most came early in the morning. They were always signed "Hopelessly In Love With You, Your Secret Crush". I tried looking around camp, trying to catch the eye of the Rose-Sender, but all the boys were too sensible to get close to the lieutenant of Artemis.

All but one.

Nico continued to visit. We were great friends again. Sometimes, we would hang out with Percy and Annabeth, but they made out a lot, so mostly we were alone. We would sneak out to the beach (Poseidon didn't hate us too much anymore) at night, and watch the stars. Or we'd go to the forest, by the creek, and just talk. Those outings were the highlight of my stay.

I didn't see it coming.

The morning before the day we had to leave, I woke extra early. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just stared out of the window. And my jaw dropped.

**(A/N This is a bad place to end. I'm not evil.)**

Nico di Angelo was placing black roses on the doorstep of the Artemis cabin.

_Hopelessly In Love With You, _

_You Secret Crush..._

Oh my gods.

Nico looked up and saw me staring at him. His eyes widened in fear. He tried to make a run for it.

I chased after him.

**I was kidding. I _am _evil. Mwahahahaha.**

**He got caught! Ah, love.**

**Nico: That wasn't very nice. I was scared to death.**

**Me: No you weren't. You're still alive. Plus, your dad is the god of death. Oh, the irony!**

**Nico: Shut up.**

**My pathetic attempt at humor. **

**Also, longest chapter! Aw yeah! Back on track, people!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Chase, Kiss And Bad Weather

**FINALLY! THALICO IS GETTING ****_SOMEWHERE!_**** Yeesh, I thought they'd be stuck in that we're-in-love-but-too-shy-to-admit phrase for ****_ever!_**

**Also, YC (remember her?) has told me that Nico is no longer "emo" enough. Yeah, I've been berating myself too, sweetheart. Nonetheless, I'll try to make him more, uh, like himself.**

**Have you guys read the Hunger Games? It's ****_so_**** awesome! Go check it out if you haven't read it.**

**To Turquoisecrystal: Is that a compliment? I can't tell since you're smirking. **

**Reminder: I'm evil. :)**

**Disclaimer: *points to self* Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

Thalia's POV 

(Changed to Present Tense)

Why hadn't I seen that happening? I mean, I'm no Aphrodite, but it was staring at me in the face! Well, it is a little weird, but _really! _I'm _that _clueless?!

I curse my lack of knowledge of the confusing world of boys while stumbling after Nico, shouting his name. Boy, he's fast.**  
**

It starts to rain. Guess my father finally figured out what was happening. Geez, I'm trying to chase after a boy, but obviously, Dad _has _to rain on my parade (literally). And _of course_ I have to slip into a puddle of mud. The Fates have to make today the worst day of my life.

Suddenly, a pale hand reaches out through the downpour. I take it and haul myself up, meeting Nico's pitch black eyes. Dozens of little droplets slip down his leather jacket. He looks miserable. We don't say anything, staring at each other, black against blue.

Then I whisper, "Why?"

He replies just as softly, "You know. I love you."

"You could've _told _me!" This comes out harsher than I intended. He flinches.

"I... I was scared."

"Of what?" I take a step closer. He says almost inaudibly, "Your death. My sister died, Thalia. You were there. I'm afraid... that you're going to leave me, too."

I stare at him and in that split second, I know I love him back.

Then I do something that, by Hunter standards, is unforgivable.

I kiss him.

Nico's POV

After my "inspiring" speech about my fear of her death, Thalia must think I'm a total freak. I've messed _everything _up. Ugh, I'm such a goner.

She stares at me with those electric eyes, so full of fear and anger and something else I haven't seen in a while. Love.

Then she kisses me.

I'm startled, of course, but I slowly melt into it. It's long and sweet and the kind of kiss that happens when the princess finds her prince.

Only we're a pair of very screwed up royalty.

The rain continues to fall around us, heavier now, but we don't care. It's just us. Everything else fades away and it's just the beautiful blue-eyed girl and me.

We finally break away and smile at each other. She whispers, "Love you, too."

Obviously, somebody _has _to ruin the moment. Percy yells, "I GOT THE PICTURE!" and a bunch of giggling campers run for their lives, not wanting to face the wrath of the Ghost King and the Lightning Princess.

We chase after them, yelling insults in Greek.

Up In Olympus...

Zeus roars in rage and attempts to break the Hephaestus TV. Luckily, Hermes restrains him, along with Apollo, though they both look amused. Hades glares at the screen Thalia, dooming her to the Fields of Punishment when he kills her. Poseidon has tears running down his face from all the laughing. The rest look like Apollo and Hermes, finding this funny. A few chuckle. Even Athena, who is usually very uptight, is hiding a small smile.

Suddenly, an ear-shattering squeal pierces the air. Followed by a girly scream: "I _cannot _believe it!" It's Aphrodite, in her room, fangirl-ing her head off. Zeus stands up, wearing a murderous expression. Hades follows, his face a hard mask. Artemis gets up as well, wanting revenge for her lieutenant. Ares rushes to save his girlfriend, as does Hephaestus.

A small war erupts in the corridor along Aphrodite's room. Apollo has a lot more patients than he expected. Olympus is running low on ambrosia and nectar. Expect bad weather for the time being until Thalico breaks up (NEVER!)

**Get the title now?**

**The group of campers spying on Thalia and Nico consists of:**

**Annabeth (because Thalia's her best friends)**

**Percy (because they're his cousins)**

**Jason (because Thalia's his sister)**

**Piper (because her Aphrodite side's showing)**

**Hazel (because Nico's her brother)**

**Frank (because he tagged along with Hazel)**

**Leo, Travis and Connor (because BLACKMAIL MATERIAL)**

**Katie (because she got dragged along while trying to talk her boyfriend, his younger brother and the crazy Latino elf boy out of going there)**

**Yeah, go Tratie!**

**So, the next few chapters are about Hades and Zeus trying to get them to fall out of love. Not gonna work. My say.**

**I changed the summary because I can.**

**You will press the button down there... The one that says Review... You will... *hypnotise you***


End file.
